Enough Dead Heroes
by NoiseTank13
Summary: Recovering from his defeat by Naruto, Kiba undergoes a brief bout of insecurity and fear for his companions. KibaShino


**_Enough Dead Heroes  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**

The headache was gone, thankfully, and the pain in his nose had subsided to a dull roar. All around him was the sterile environment of the medical ward. Clean, plain sheets, a plain outfit, and Akamaru nestled on his chest, his nose bandaged.  
  
  
Akamaru whined.   
  
  
Inuzuka Kiba sighed, and stroked Akamaru's soft, fuzzy head.  
  
  
I know... I know... he said softly. I lost it for us. My bad.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kiba stared at the wall. The sudden knowledge of how intense a one on one was against a fellow ninja was still digesting in his mind. He doubted himself, for a split second, and lost. He had to give Naruto credit, he   
certainly was miles ahead then when last Kiba saw him at the Academy.  
  
  
he grinned, and looked down at Akamaru. Next time will be different. I learned from my mistake, and I am positive we can beat him... he paused as Akamaru gave him a mournful look.  
  
  
Whaaat? Don't believe me? Just wait and see, hehehe...  
  
  
  
  
  
Kiba flopped back down on the bed, and stared out the window. So many interesting people... he mused. So many different techniques... Kinda makes you think, huh Akamaru? he asked his faithful companion, who cocked his head quizzically at his masters question. What I mean is, everyone is so varied, you know? Everyone has their own thought processes, each have different techniques to master, innate abilities I heard Iruka-sensei talking about that stuff, but I never really took it seriously... he trailed off, and continued to pat Akamaru's head. Somewhere in the world, there's a ninja who can manipulate tree's... another can manipulate water... another have the ability to communicate with animals, that's me, ne? he asked Akamaru, who have a very human nod. Hahaha, that's right, there are some that are unique, and some that just won't break the mold. I shattered it, you know?  
  
  
  
  
  
Damn right.   
  
  
Kiba turned his attention to the ceiling, and stared at the vast whiteness.  
  
  
Wonder how Hinata and Shino are doing... he mumbled absentmindedly. Hope Hinata forfeited her match...  
  
  
She didn't.  
  
  
Kiba turned to look at his teammate, who seemed to materialize out of nowhere.  
  
  
  
  
  
She didn't forfeit the match... she fought Neji...  
  
  
Kiba grimaced. he muttered. Is she alright?  
  
  
Shino's head tilted slightly. She has numerous internal injuries, and just went into cardiac arrest a few minutes ago...  
  
  
Kiba shut his eyes, and turned away. Damnit... do you know why she went and fought him, even though she knew she would lose?  
  
  
  
  
  
... Mind telling me?  
  
  
Shino walked over and sat next to Kiba's bed. That is a matter left to me, Hinata, and another, alone. You will be told when you are more mature...  
  
  
Kiba snorted. You sound like my father, You'll know when you're older', he muttered, recalling a time when he and Ino got into a loud, and abrasive argument in the Academy, and asked his father why he married his mother.  
  
  
Are the preliminaries over?  
  
  
  
  
  
Kiba looked at Shino, and Shino knew the question before Kiba could ask.  
  
  
He fought against Rock Lee...  
  
  
Kiba stared at Shino intently. How'd it turn out...?  
  
  
Shino got up and walked to the window. If the doctors are right, Lee has been forced into early retirement, he wounds were so severe...  
  
  
Kiba looked away. Sweet honey mustard... he breathed, and felt the color drain from his face. Who the.... _what _the hell is he? he asked. He's not human, I don't care what anybody says...  
  
  
He looked back at Shino, who still hasn't turned around.  
  
  
Shino, I know we had our problems, but, man, if you draw him in the finals, _forfeit_. This Exam is not worth dying for. I'm not asking this on behalf of friendship, or comradeship, I am asking this as a human being. There is no point in fighting something that's not even human, Shino. Don't be stupid and fight him, like Hinata did with Neji.  
  
  
Shino remained silent, and looked out the window.  
  
  
Shino, promise me you'll throw the match if you get him, Kiba said earnestly, a sense of panic and fear in his voice, something Shino rarely heard.  
  
  
  
_Then... I'll make it rain blood...  
  
  
_Shino's eyes flickered over the landscape. It was slowly becoming noon, and the greenery of the trees could be seen miles away.  
  
  
  
  
_Uh... uh... uh... I can't move!_  
  
  
  
Hey, Shino, answer me!  
  
  
  
_Please! Here is the scroll! Let us go!_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Desert Graveyard!_  
  
  
  
Kiba yelled angrily. Shino looked slightly at Kiba, and said nothing. He turned to walk out of the room, when Kiba grabbed his coat.  
  
  
  
Shino, don't leave man... I don't much feel like being alone at the moment. Forget what I said, do what you want, just don't go...  
  
  
  
Shino studied his face. Kiba's face was of a terrified lion, scared to the point of rage. Akamaru was cowering, and Shino admittedly didn't wish to go either, so he sat back down.  
  
  
What do you wish to talk about? he asked finally.  
  
  
Kiba shrugged. I don't care. Talk about insects, talk about girls, I don't care... I just don't want to talk to myself anymore...  
  
  
A pause settled between the two, and Shino finally broke the silence.  
  
  
If I draw the Sand kid... I will not forfeit the match.  
  
  
  
  
  
If Hinata hadn't fought against Neji, she wouldn't have found the strength in her that eluded us and Kurenai-sensei. You should have seen her, Kiba. Neji wasn't able to keep her down. Hayate had to give a Technical Knockout to end it. If she had the courage to face her fears, even if she lost, if I forfeit the match, it would be disgracing her efforts.  
  
  
He paused, and looked up at the ceiling. He felt his throat going raw. He wasn't used to these speeches. If we cannot face our worst fears, we will never be stronger. I plan to become stronger. To become captain of the ANBU's, you cannot fear fear. I'm sorry Kiba, but that would be an impossible promise...  
  
  
Kiba looked downcast, and Akamaru did too, whining pitifully at Shino. I see...  
  
  
The two sat in silence for a while, when the PA chimed in, All preliminary victors assemble in two hours. Repeat...  
  
  
Kiba said slowly. Wait awhile and talk with me... I want to know you better before you go. It may be the last time I ever see you and Hinata alive...  
  
  
Shino looked at Kiba. Very well... What do you wish to know of me?


End file.
